Our project addresses critical RFA requirements, which include conducting targeted epidemiological studies and assessing cqmorbidity with RCPS. This project meets another RFA goal by elucidating the contribution of sex to disease, because our cohorts include both women with IC/PBS and men with CP/CPPS. In addition, we will gather biological samples from these extremely well-characterized patients. In accordance with the RFA, our team has the requisite experience to enroll and evaluate patients with UCPPS and RCPS in clinical and research endeavors. This experience is essential, because in prior collaborative studies, 5-20 UCPPS patients were evaluated for each participant enrolled. Project investigators also have expertise in the epidemiology and natural history of chronic pain syndromes. Lastly, the RFA focus on UCPPS as systemic disorders fits with our pilot data indicating that central sensitization is characteristic of UCPPS. We will conduct innovative neurophysiologic studies in patients with known phenotypes to better define the central nervous system changes underlying UCPPS and to assess their association with UCPPS and RCPS.